History of Thunder the Great and His Family Line
by ArjanN
Summary: t


Thunder the I: Long ago and far away, there was once a pony by the name of Thunder the I. He was a dictator of the ancient city called Ponia. He was born in 700 BC, and he was raised through royalty. He never left his royal castle in his life. When he was 20 years old, at 680 BC, he emerged to the throne. He increased knowledge, and citizenship in Ponia. He increased technology, better crop growing, and sooner or later, Ponia became a rich city-state. At age 22, he wondered about the outsides of Ponia, what was outside of this city? For 8 years he wondered about this. Until at 640 BC, when he was 60, he had heard from many Poniac philosophers about animals, creatures far far away, outside of Ponia. He died at the age of 75 years old, 625 BC.

Thunder the II and Thunder the III: When Thunder the I was 20 years old, he bore two sons, Thunder the II and Thunder the III. Both of his sons become royal, alot like his father. When both sons were 30 years old, 640 BC, Thunder the I retired ,and soon the two brothers became dictators of Ponia. They expanded their city-state and conquered some cultures. Except when they conquered the cultures, they gave the freedom for them to practice their costumes. At 620 BC, when they were both 50 years old, they fought over for what the citizens to do and about ideas. Sooner or later at 610 BC, they were both assassinated. And So Ponia, and the conquered lands fell in war for many years.

Thunder the Great: In 630 BC, Thunder the IV was born from Thunder the III. He was trained through education and royalty through his teachers. His teachers hoped that Thunder the IV would become like his ancestors. Though when the teachers said this, the kids, and peoples of Ponia mocked the them. But in 600 BC, at age 30 years, Thunder the IV received the title "the great", by killing the rebellion leaders and whatever pony disobeyed and did not follow him. He became a dictator war leader, he conquered many cultures and people groups of Equestria, and forced Poniac customs on all of them. By conquering the cultures and people groups of Equestria, he stole their technology and advanced it more and more to make it stronger. But, by conquering the cultures and people groups of Equestria, this caused heavy tax on the people, hard work, and etc. This caused the deaths of many of his people. The deaths of 400 of his own people. The people he killed of the people groups and cultures were 40,000. Making him the most deadliest and strongest war leader of Ponia. He married lots of ponies, 20 wives. At 580 BC, when he was 50 years old, he had revolts in the empire by a person called Thedom Preeve, Thedom made rebellions in his empire and wanted the people of his empire to have freedom and be equal. But in 565 BC , Thunder the Great ordered Thedom to be hanged,his body to be burned, and to throw his ashes into the ocean. By doing this, he showed that if anybody crossed him, he would do the same thing. "Do what Thedom does, and ill haveth your head off", his saying.

Celestor the Saved One: But in 600 BC, a child was born by Celestor, he was the grandson of Thunder the great. He grew up as a poor farmer, in a poor family. At age 10 , 590 BC, Poniac philosophers told of his grandfather's evil schemes of putting ponies down by forcing them to pay taxes for his military expeditions. He promised the philosophers and his family, he would bring freedom to Celestia. When he said this, his mother and father mocked him, but the philosophers believed in him. At age 20, 580 BC, he started telling the people of what his grandfather was doing. In 580 BC, these sayings are what caused Thedmon Preeve to rebel against Thunder the great. After Thedmon Preeve was executed in 565 BC, at age 35, Lightning the Great found the sources of these rebellions. So then he ordered his royal guards to execute his grandson. He did not succeed, his royal guards were instantly killed. In 550 BC, at age 50, Celestor brought some ponies with him to form his rebellious league. He and his men marched down to Thunder the great's castle. Celestor said to Thunder the great "Why have you given my people sadness, and have put them down with your taxes?". Thunder the great" That is none of your concern", moving his head around while sitting on his throne. "Prepare to be enlightened, Celestor", and so Thunder the great grabbed his sword and was about to stab into Celestor's chest. But Celestor grabbed his sword and stabbed himself with his sword. Celestor then said "Whatever you kill, you get killed". In 530 BC, at 80 years old, Celestor became king and made all the people groups have their customs. He united them all under one nation, called Equestria, "a nation of peace, and freedom". So the people rejoiced to Celestor, and rejoiced. For many years until, 1 AD, he ruled for 601 years. When he was 601 years old, he was assassinated by people who obeyed Thunder the great. He was buried in the mountains, which none shall know. But after he was killed, a new princess rose to the throne, granddaughter of Celestor, She made peace all over Equestria , all the way to the present. And that's where the story begins.


End file.
